Nightmare IV - Crimson Day
by JanikaSkyovaBulletGal
Summary: Following the events at the harbour Myles, Tintin and The Captain have gone on holiday to Scotland but little do they know a long, very long awaited enemy has plans and after Tintin is kidnapped, Myles and The Captain only have limited time to get him back, and that's even if they manage to get him back. XModern FicX
1. Tipping The Mind

**Welcome to my new fanfiction! However this shall be my last nightmare fanfiction and althought this chapter is upbeat it's gonna get quite nasty later in then story. thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites for Nightmare III - Brothers In Arms. Please read and if you like it please review, I love reviews. All punctuation, grammar and spelling errors are all mine and I'm open to contructive critism as i always want to improve my writing. **

The sulty sound of bagpipes echoed through the glen know as Scotland and settled within the hearts of the many that came to this beautiful country despite the heavy downpours that could drown local villages in the vital liquid known as water. Sun peirced the clouds that protected the coutryside from harm and provided excellent lighting for the superb rolling landscape of the highlands. Nothing but spectacular scenery for miles, perfect holiday, Tintin thought, sighing as he began to make his way to the cafe in the holiday park where Myles and the Captain where more than likely awaiting his company. They had been there a week already and he had spent the first two of those days sleeping but for the first time in a while he actually felt like his old self. He made his way from the chatel to the cafe, soaking in the absorbant sun rays as he did so. As he came within range of the cafe, he noticed Myles sitting alone, sipping a large mug of tea, trying his very best not to spill it. The Captain was noticably absent though as he walked through the double doors. He waltzed in wearing nothing but a normal red tshirt with jeans and trainers and the incting aroma of smoked salmon and shortbread hit his nose directly making him inhale the sweet smell of Scotland. He made his way over to the table to see Myles nibbing a peice of shortbread, having put his tea to his side.

"Hiya Bro!" Myles said as Tintin sat down. "Me and the Captain woke up a bit earlier and we didn't want to distrub you. I hope you didn't mind?"

"Of course not, It's called a holiday for a reason" Tintin smiled as he sat down beside Myles. "We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, Where's the Captain?"

"Oh he nipped out, So enjoying yourself?" Myles asked.

"Sort of, the first few days of caughting sleep was quite nice, It's quite good to see the scottish landscape again"

Myles took another sip of his tea and eyed him up suspiscously.

"Again? You've been up Scotland before? You've never mentioned it to me before"

"It was a long time ago. It wasn't exactly a good experience"

Tintin went quiet, concerning Myles greatly and something told him that it was a bad memory so he decided not to push him. Nothing was going to stand in the way of a perfect holiday. That was when Myles noticed something interesting in the paper.

**Black Island: Haunted?**

**"**Hey Bro, Look at this?"

Tintin's eyes widerned when he saw the article but he tried his best not to let let Myles see how bothered he was by what was written in the article.

"So what, everyone knows that ghosts do not exist even if the locals are suspicious especially after what happened last time" He replied hurridly not really realising what he had said out loud.

"Why? What happened last time?"

"I'm just speculating, how would I know" he said quietly. Following that Tintin stood up and began to make his way out.

"Tintin?"

"I need some air, I'll be back soon"

Myles watched as Tintin left, feeling like it was his fault. So much for the perfect holiday. A few minuets after Tintin left, the Captain arrived back. He saw how peed off Myles looked as he stood up and grabbed his coat hurridly.

"Myles whats wrong?"

"I don't know but I need to talk to Tintin. Somethings bothering him and I need to know what it is?"

Why can't you just talk when there's something bothering you Myles thought.

**yes its finally done, I can't believe it. Please review if you like the story. There's a nice twist and the next chapter is where the action and usual nightmare horror. Keep reading... See you next tim X**


	2. Dark Times

**Time for the Action now. This is my villain introductory chapter so if anyone can guess who the villian is either write it within a review or PM me. Anyway on with the show...**

The night was just as quiet but they all seemed to have a good time in the form of a card game. Tintin seemed happier than before so Myles didn't mention anything about what happened earlier. Myles and Tintin shared a chatel and the Captain occuped the chatel upstairs but he spent most of his time downstairs with Tintin and Myles.

The Night was so much more quieter than what Tintin was used to so it was very easy for him to slip into dreamland. Darkness ploughed over the valley and not a sound could be heard apart from the eerie sound of an owl hooting, in the depths of the forest which was standing proud at the side of the the holiday park. This was the difference between the city and the countryside. Silence reigned supreme in the eloquent beauty, untill a hooded figure rushed across the holiday park leaving behind muddy footprints in his wake. Moonlight cascaded down upon the innocent seeds, mirroring off the puddled dips within the ground. Just like the dark wings of an eagle, the night gripped the small intimate hoeseasons park. The hooded figure made his way up to the chatels up on the hill. A quick tug prevented his hood from falling down as the wind tried to reveal his true identity. Qiuetly and swiftly he managed to get to the door of the chatel numbered 33. As the door swung open moonlight reflected off every illuminated metal surface, enough to enable him to see where he was going. Stepping into the chatel he was careful to step quietly to avoid rousing the inhabitants. Sliding across the highly polished floor, he moved across the open plan room and as he did so, one of the bedroom doors began to open. Hiding himelf in the darkness just as Tintin stepped out of the safety, known as the bedroom. As soon as he exited the room he felt the cold, freash, outside air on his cheeks and turning to the right he saw the door swinging upon it's hinges.

"Myles?" he called out cautiously, wondering if Myles was up to one of his old tricks. Snores in the other bedroom proved otherwise making Tintin gulp in fear. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and he was hurtled onto the floor causing him to crack his head off the hardwood floor.

He tried to pull himself up but the action was prohibited by the man on top him. The hooded man flipped Tintin over so he was on his stomach and punched him straight in the face. However Tintin fought back. He hit the man in the face and managing to get onto his knee's he used the last bit of energy he had left to let out a tremendous scream.

"MYLES!CAPTAIN!" he screamed loudly.

However the Figure used Tintin's changed position to his advantage , sending him him slamming face first into the kitchen counter, knocking him out cold. His body flopped onto the kicthen floor and the figure smiled, relishing the sight of the well known jornalist before him.

Myles stirred in his sleep untill a bone shattering crack woke him up completely. Pulling the covers back, he slipped his shoes on. Hearing a shuffling noise he opened the door to see a hooded figure making his way to door with his brother over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Myles shouted

The man bolted and Myles wasn't that far behind. The hooded figure ran the lenght of the park and Myles followed him to the letter, right across the park and straight into the ajoining forest.

"STOP! HEY!"

Myles kept yelling like hell and ran a different way into the forest, hoping he would be able to cut him off. Leaping over the fence he rushed onto the path of winding bushes and the sharp pains of nettles and thistles. Myles stopped, unable to see where the man had gone with his brother. Breathing deeply he stared into near blackness apart from the stars shinning down upon his eye's.

Suddenly a crack alerted him deep within his ear and he set off like a bullet exiting a gun. That was when he heard the distinct sound of a car door slamming.

"Oh God No!"

Myles began to run to the road but he was still quite far out. He fought back the tears and just ran as fast as he possibly could but it wasn't enough. By the time he fell out of the hedge, the hooded figure had removed the cover and for one brief moment, one milisecond, their eye's met and he realised just exactly who the guy was as he drove off into the deep dark night. Myles collasped onto the rainsoaked ground, finally letting out all the tears he had been holding back. He knew exactly who had taken him and knew that there would be limited time to find him.

**one little thing.. please only review if you like the story. I don't like getting insulted as it's not what I call a review. Anyways get ready for the big reveal in a couple of chapters or maybe less as they are going to get a shock. untill next time. x x x**


	3. Missing

**I love writing these stories. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last story. It's nice to feel appreciated every once in a while. anyway on with the story. Bear with me in the next chapter the villain will be revealed. On I Go**

Haddock woke up to the sound of comotion outside the chatel. It was now 7:30 and the sun was begining to blaze and burn through the double glazing window. Squinting as the sun hit his pupils, he sat up in bed and pulled the sheets back. Walking to the living area he saw Myles curled up on the couch snoring softly. Myles was covered in mud, as were he shoes which were against the door. A firm Knock was heard against the door and it opened to reveal the two people he didn't expect. Thompson and Thomson.

"Captain" the conversed together.

"Whats going on Detectives?" the Captain asked, trying to think of a viable explanation as to why they were hear.

"Didn't Myles tell you?"

"Well no, He's kinda preoccupied at the moment" he replied, motioning to Myles.

"Well to be honest I don't blame him" Thompson said.

"What the hell happened when I was asleep last Night?"

The Thompsons went quiet, as if they were trying to hide something. The Captain couldn't read them at all at most times he could deduce the basics of what was going on and based on the transparent looks on their faces he pressumed it was bad news.

"Where's Tintin?" The Captain asked, wondering if there was a reason as to why he wasn't present.

"Thats the thing... Captain. Tintin's missing"

The Captains face suddenly dropped as Thompson dropped the bombshell. Oh God, whats he done now, The Captain thought.

"What do you mean missing?"

"Someone got into the chatel and grabbed him. He put up a fight though"

Thomson exited the chatel, to take another look at the kitchen of Myles and Tintin's chatel, leaving Thompson to explain the rest to an confused Captain. Thompson quickly looked at Myles before continuing.

"Before you ask, We aren't sure who did it, but when Myles called us earlier this morning, at 6am mind you, it seemed as if he was in shock. He seemed lucid at first, then he started drabbling about something he failed to do in Khemmed"

"Khemmed? Whats that got to do with Tintin's kidnapping?" The Captain asked feeling slightly angry as he did so, wondering how information like this was going to help Tintin. Myles stirred in his sleep and as he began to wake up, the Captain sat down beside him and helped him sit. Myles looked like hell. His clothers were slightly ripped from running from the forest and he was anrgy with himself from letting the kidnapper slip through his fingers.

"Captain" he whispered, trying to bring himself back into a lucid state.

"You alright?"

"No, Tintin's gone and it's all my fault"

"Myles, It's not your fault. The person who kidnapped him is to blame for this"

"I tried to stop him, I couldn't it's all my fault he's now in the clucthes of the evil man"

The Captain and Thompson suddenly paused then turned to look at Myles, giving him an odd look, wondering ever so slightly if he knew more about the kidnapper than he cared to admitt.

"Him? Do you anything about who may have done this?" Thompson asked.

"I know absolutely everything about the man who did this" Myles stated through gritting theeth, letting his emotions known to the Captain and Thompson. The Captain saw the anger reflect through Myles' eyes and it made him think that maybe this was personal to him and he knew the kidnapper personally but it just wouldn't be in the way that the Captain originally thought.

**Note: This one may go a bit quicker bit i'm going to try my best to spread it out as every nightmare story i've written increases in chapters and I tried my best to try and do as much as I could for Nightmare III. I'll try my best with this story and if you like the story please review. Oh and All spelling errors are mine alone, so if anyone picks up on any please don't mention them unless I've really spelt something wrong. hope everyone is enjoying this**


	4. Falling Into Pain

**time to get evil and in this chapter the villain will be revealed. keep tuned and if your enjoying this please review. Please forgive me for how short my recent chapters have been but it's getting hard at the mo to keep up with my stories and my University work. The only thing that's keeping me sane is writing this story so I hope everyone appreciates the work I've put into this despite all the stressful situations I have been going through recently. This is going to get quite nasty so warning... but enjoy anyway.**

Shortly but surely, Tintin's eye's began to flut and flitter pulling him back to the cruel world he knew only to well. As he woke up his head was hanging backwards off the chair he was currently residing in and as he tried to move he realised he was tightly tied tired to the chair by tight binding around his wrists and ankles. Pulling his head up he squinted trying to gain sight of the room he was in. The walls were stone reminding him of a place he hadn't been in a while. Pain radiated through through the wound upon his head and felt blood gently trickling from his ear. He couldn't remember how he had ended up here and was confused as to how his attacker had subdued him. The cell door opened revealing the clocked man again. He kept to the side of the wall and then approached the bound Tintin, who was looking defiantly in return.

"So Tintin Delcourt" He said slowly. "I always knew I'd find out your middle name"

The accent Tintin identified was german no doubt about that, exceptionally heavy and broad as well and the voice seemed very familar to him. He pushed that particular thought to the back of his head but was interupted by a sharp slap across his cheek. He blinked on frustation, then the man reached forward, grasping Tintin's throath tightly.

"And you thought I was dead, well sorry to burst your bubble"

He let go of Tintin's throath and slowly removed his hood revealing a face he thought he would never see again, but strangely he wasn't surprised.

"You?!" Tintin growled. "Dr J W Muller, I might have known. What the hell do you want?"

Muller was particuallary taken aback by now defiant Tintin was but made a mental note to bring the twenty two year old to his bony knees.

"I'm just going to succeed were others have failed"

Tintin watched helplessly as Muller removed his gloves and flexed his hands untill they cracked, causing an involentary twitch from Tintin. The bag beside the door slowly began to empty to reveal weapons that only had the intention of inflicting pain and murder, inculding a whip and various knifes. Muller smiled at Tintin's discomfort and appproached him holding a long knife in one hand and a whip in the other. As he stared deeply into Tintin's eyes he saw the total defiance within the hazel eyes through his own criminally vicious dim brown eye's. He slowly sliced down Tintin's thin sleeping material across his chest and then placed the knife against Tintin's thoath. Tintin shivered as the coldness of the knife touched his skin surrounding the organ that enabled him to breath and the vital organ that kept his blood running through his viens. Muller suddenly sliced the knife straight across his chest form the top right down to just above his naval. The wound wasn't exactly deep and to Mullers discontent Tintin didn't even scream, he only gritted his theeth however a slight grunt did find it's way out. Dropping the whip he pulled Tintin's head back by grabbing his hair and without hesitation stabbed him straight in the shoulder and twisted it pushing it deeper. Muller smiled with glee as the most uncontrolable scream contorted its way out.

"See, pretty soon you will be begging for me to kill you!" Muller whispered menacing into Tintins ear. Tintin forced his eyes shut as Muller slowly and torturously pulled the 10inh knife out of his shoulder enjoying the grunts as Tintin tried to push away the pain. As he finally released the tip from his shoulder he breathed deeply in relief but almost instantly he felt his own warm red, red blue run down his arm. Closing his eye's he tried to make his own mind overtake and send him into his unconcious but Muller had other ideas.

**Will get nasty... I promise you... Keep reviewing if you like, I always love reviews. Till the next chapter and I really hope that people are actually enjoying this, so review away, I really do love nice reviews. No flames or insults please, insults are not what I call reviews.**


	5. What Lies Beneath

**welcome to hell and my world. Starting to really enjoy writing this story plus my internet has been playing up for couple of month and I used the University wifi to upload the last chapter so it might take longer for me to finish uploading the story plus personal problems aren't helping either, anyway on with the story. **

"Who did it? Who kidnapped him?" Thompson asked again placing his line of sight directly on Myles.

"J W Muller" Myles said slowly, gritting his theeth at the last word.

"Wait a minuet... The german doctor who ran a counterfeit money laundering out of the Black Island" The detective mentioned.

"What are you on about?" Myles asked. Both Myles and the Captain looked at Thompson wondering what the interpol detective was on about. Myles remembered how unsettled Tintin got when he saw the article in the paper yesterday morning and wondered if there was a link.

"Tintin never told you?" Thompson asked sincerely

"Told me about what?" Myles asked, with a slight twinge of anger to his voice. Hearing this the Captain decided to take over as he knew small details about what happened back then but Tintin hadn't told him the whole story.

"Tintin was the one who shut down Dr Mullers operation but thats really all I know. He dealt with this before I met him. He wasn't so keen on talking about it so I didn't pyre" the Captain stated.

Thompson then stepped forward, as he knew the full details of what happened that day.

"Dr Muller threathened him during the arrest, thats proberly why he didn't mention it to you but Myles how do you know Muller?"

Myles grew quiet then then again quite was no different to the way he had been acting for the past six minuets.

"He erm... I ... was assigned to get rid off of him in Khemmed two years ago"

Thompson looked at Myles with a look that could not be described.

"Under whose damm authority, cause I sure didn't give the order" Thompson said loudly, not really caring who heard him.

"The Director" Myles replied softly. "I didn't have a choice Thompson. After what happened in the Middle east with the pipeline and his escape from Prision they put me undercover as an arab so I could get close to him. That sick man believed everyword I said and even...even...thought of me as his right hand man. But when I came close enough to kill him he had found out who I was and the next thing I know I'm waking up in hospital"

Myles hid his head into his hands, wishing that this just wasn't happening. He wanted to be in a nightmare or a night terror and he was going to wake up sweating any second but unfortunately it wasn't the case and he was having trouble dealing with it. He tried to fight the tears threathening to break the anger that reigned strong within his face.

"All I wanted was to enjoy a family holiday in peace. It's like everyone is always after him. That explains why he freaked out at the article in the paper yesterday morning"

"What article?" The Captain asked, feeling quite shocked at how entwined the brothers were with crime solving and evil villians. Could this actually get any worse and why has this doctor kidnapped him in the first place the Captain thought as Myles handed yesterdays paper over to him. The Captain studying the main article about the Black Island and a few thoughts popped into his head and when one in particular came to mind he decided to share it even if it ended badly.

"This is just a little thought but it sounds quite plausible"

"Go on" Thompson said as Myles stood up beside the captain.

"If The Black Island is thought to be haunted maybe this Doctor Muller has gone back" the Captain concluded.

"But why would he go back?" Thompson stated. Thompson could remember the day of the arrest as clearly as ever but still felt guilty over letting Dr Muller go in the pub all those years ago when Tintin was tailing him.

"Revenge" Myles whispered, just loud enough for the Captain and Detective to hear.

**Be prepared - next chapter has a bit of blood and torture. The reference about the thompson letting Muller go for the first time in The Black Island when Thompson pulled Tintin into the public house with one of their canes. I always like to have reference to the stories. Ive finally managed to finish the story so Im going to try and update this either fortnightly or weekly so look out for the updates. This should be at least twelve or forteen chapters, I hope so please please keep following, favouriting and reviewing. A big thank you to DakotaLee for the chapter three review, It means a lot. I've had a couple a new follows so thanks for that**


	6. Infliction

**I hope everyone is enjoying this as I was quite pleased with the feedback from previous stories. The name for the story comes form an awesome song called Crimson Day by Avenged Sevefold that can be found on their newest album Hail To The King. When I write a chapter in word the spelling is fine but when I upload it and then read it later some letters have either changed or dissapeared or both. Does anyone else have this problem or am I just going stir crazy? Anyway On with the story...**

**Special thanks to Tinkerbell2511 and DakotaLee for reviewing and following my story**

A further two punches followed causing spurts of blood to spatter over the stone cold, evil walls. Tintin let his head droop forward as blood dripped from his nasal cavity and from his mouth. Still so defiant, he was standing his ground as much as he dared as he was convinced that if he didn't, the more likely he would be to die. Muller pressed the knife against Tintin's thigh, slowly dragging it across his smooth, soft skin slicing it effortlessly through the thin black trousers. He grunted in pain, watching blood drip from his hair and silently drip upon the hard floor. Dr Muller stared at him furiously.

"What is wrong with you? You should be screaming, begging me to stop or better yet, begging me to end it by killing you" He yelled menancingly.

He gritted his theeth trying his best not to give Dr Muller the satisfaction of screaming. Blood glinted against his white gleaming theeth. Dr Muller circled Tintin like a vulture and then grasping the top of the chair pushed the chair backwards onto the floor causing Tintin's head to hit off the stone let his head fall to the side and almost immediately pool on the ground growing slowly and his side. He felt dizzy, like he wanted to fall asleep and wake up somewhere else. He couldn't give up now and he wouldn't, ever.

"This is as much for you as it is for Myles, You both deserve what you get"

Upon hearing his brothers name he raised his head of the floor and turned ever so slightly to Dr Muller.

"Oh! You heard that now didn't you!"

He pressed his foot against Tintin's neck causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" Tintin breathed, pain radiating through his words.

"Because quite frankly you deserve it and that brother of yours is just as bad. When the time comes I shall thoroughly enjoy killing you and I'm just going to love seeing the look on Myles' face when he finds you"

Tintin buried his face in his hair trying his best to ignore Dr Muller's obscene phrases. A single tear found it's way out and dripped along his bloody nose, mixing with the thicker liquid sublimely before hitting the floor. Dr Muller pulled his foot off Tintin's throath and watched as he inhaled the vital element known as oxygen but as soon as Tintin returned to ordinary bodily functions he found yet another pressure point to probe the jornalist with. Tintin watched as Muller placed the knife back into the bag and hoped that now would be the stopping point. But unfortunately this wasn't to be as just as Tintin thought he was done he suddenly brought his hard shoe against Tintin's chest resulting in the most bone wrenching crack in existance and the resulting scream was terrifying. The sharp scream bonced off the walls like it was concrete, reflecting straight into the gleeful ears of Dr Muller.

Muller brought his foot back up against Tintin's chest again, cracking a further two ribs in Tintin's ribcage. He screamed out loud again, unable to control the pain again. He gritted his theeth as he began to feel blood reaching up his throath from his lungs and when the coughed to try and get rid of the sensation blood began to coat his mouth, making his lips taste of metal.

This was even worse than when he was kidnapped and tortured by Rastapopulus. All the pain was begining to come around full circle and it was hitting him right were it hurt.

**thanks for the support I'm really enjoying writing this story. I have no idea where I get these god awful ideas from but people seem to be enjoying it so i'm just going to try and think of more cracking good but terrifying ideas. Please keep following and reviewing if you like. I like the idea of Tintin having a brother so this may not be the last story in the Nightmare series, I've been having some Ideas for another sequel so... Maybe just maybe... there might be one in the making. I'm also trying to work on an orginal idea as I just adore writing stories and I've got Logeria (Compulsive Writing) which makes things so much easier, and I would like to put my writing to good use.**


	7. A Changing Fate

**I'm surprised I've managed to write this much to be honest, I thought I would lose interest like I did with some of my other stories but I'm really into this. This chapter is longer than I'm used to so please enjoy as this is when everything gets quite awful, you may need tissues for the end. Please review**

The black Island stood solitary in the serenity of the peaceful waters surrounding. The highest point of the Castle could be seen form the nearest cliff face on the shoreline. Water crashed effortlessly onto the cliff face eroding the hard granite surface slowery over the hundreds of years that it would stand proud despite its eirre and bloody purpose that had echoed through it in the late hours of this beautiful morning. Eventually the rock the castle stood upon would be gone due to this event but right at this moment it was home to blood, death and misery.

Tintin lay semi - conscious on the cell floor, still tied to the chair. The only place on his body that what been left untouched by Muller torturous efforts was his face. This skin was slightly pale in the afternoon sun but failed to absorb any of the rays that were slipping through the thin bars of the cell window. Blood gently ozzed from the deeper cuts which were mainly located upon his arms and chest and the beatings he had endured had cracked his ribs, making it exceptionally difficult to breathe properly.

The day was begining to change and the sky turned as the evening sun found its setting target in the west. The sky was being to form into darker shades of orange instead of the pretty blue it was not so long ago. The slow descent of the sun cascaded against Tintin and emphaised the ghost that had erradicated his usuall golden complextion.

Dr Muller in comparision was standing at the doorway of the castle, walking backwards and forwards, wondering how to finish of the jornalist. After finally getting a good idea, he turned to the endless sea willing to reveal his idea when he saw a medium size boat approaching the Island very quicker. Under closer examination he realised exactly who it was. He stomped his way back into the castle, and grasping his gun and loaded the devil weapon with the lethal spawn. Under no circumstances did he want Myles, The Captain and the Thompson finding Tintin alive. What he wanted the most was Myles finding His brother's dead body, he wanted to see his face and give him the ultimate payback for what he tried to do to him in Khemmed. It dawned on him that he might not get to see how distraught Myles would be but would settle for killing another person if he had to.

Myles clambored up the rocks grasping his SP 2022, ready for a confrontation as he knew what he was up against. He had warned the Thompsons and the Captain about how Muller wouldn't think twice about killing them outwright. Thompson creeped in lead ahead of the rest but he never noticed the gun untill it was too late. A sudden bang echoed through the island hitting him straight in the shoulder. The last thing he saw was the gates of the castle then the bullet slammed straight into him. That was when all hell broke loose. As Thomson rushed to his fallen brother who was leaning against a rock clucthing his bleeding shoulder. Muller shot continuosly at Myles and the Captain, and upon seeing Thomson motion for them to go they ran after Muller who was retreating back into the castle grounds. Myles followed, as did the Captain, taking cover behind a thick stone wall. Dr Muller fired at the Captain and he montioned at Myles to go.

"Captain... "

"Go, I can keep him busy. If Tintin's here theres no telling what condition he is in"

Myles wanted to go and find his brother but he didn't want to leave him on his own for Muller to annihilate him in cold blood. But the Captain was right though, Tintin could be dead for all he knew and with that thought he dissapeared through one of the windows and ran down the corridoor, looking for any evidence of his brother. Myles roamed through the castle, gun in hand just in case Muller had any surprises on the way. Walking backwards down the stone cold stairs, he weaved his way down into the deep depths of the unknown. Looking down he saw a thin delicate trail of blood. He followed the blood trail for a further three metres and then came to a cell were he got the shock of his life. The amount of blood turned his stomach instantly as he tried his best to quickly open the creaky metal door. He threw himself onto the floor next to his brother, unable to stop the tears from running down his distressed face and began to quickly slice away the binding that were tying Tintin to the chair. Myles pushed the chair away and placed his head on Tintin's chest, he was hardley breathing he could feel the broken ribs as Tintin tried his best to breathe and noticed the deep stab wound in his shoulder were blood was still slowly ozzing out of. Myles pulled him closer in an attempt to wake him but he recieved no response.

"Myles" Tintin whispered. Myles held him tightly as he reacted.

"Stay with me, Please" He pleaded. "Hang on please!" Myles could hear the rescue helicopter and the back up getting nearer but he needed them now.

"I...I..I'm sorry Myles...God...hurts..." He gasped in short breaths, trying to get all the words he wanted out at once.

"It's not your fault, It was never your fault, Just keep breathing, please"

"I...I...I don't...think I can" He whispered, his voice corse and ever so quiet.

"How far is the medical team out Thomson?" Myles yelled urgently into his radio as his brain screamed at him for answers. He waited for the reply but nothing came, leaving him extremely worried. Was Thomson okay or had he fallen victim to Muller?

"Thomson I need them now, Tintin needs immediate medical attention NOW!" he yelled just hoping desperately that Thomson would reply. He needed help, NOW.

At that moment he noticed that Tintin's chest wasn't rising and falling as it should have naturally been doing. Myles shook him gently but upon gaining no response his mind went into overdrive.

"Oh God No...No...PLEASE" he pleaded.

Throwing the radio down he began chest compressions, depsite the fact that he knew some of Tintin's ribs were broken. An irony taste embedded against Myles lips as he gave mouth to mouth.

"Come on! Please, Please! I can't lose you, not now please!"

**xxxx Dum Dum Dum! I'm an evil little woman and I love leaving chapters on suspense. More to come soon and I'm sad to say that the story is nearing its end and if you want to know what happens to Tintin keep tuned till next time cause i'm not telling now... hahaha xxxx the next chapter runs concerently along with whats happening with Myles. **


	8. Don't Leave Me

**Hello again, now its time for you's to find out what happens to Tintin and how someone unexpected takes care of Muller, I found this chapter made me cry whilst I was writing it so you may need tissues for the last couple of pharagraphs.**

Dr Muller retreated inside the Castle due to the Captains persistant firing and followed him in, not wanting to let him out of his sight. Muller unconsciously raced up the stairs instead to the boat that he had used to get over to the Island in the first place. As he reached the top of of the stairs he began to realise that the stairs might lead nowhere and he would be trapped. As Muller reached the top a shot rang out, but it wasn't form the Captain or Muller's gun, It was Thomson. Dr Muller fell onto the ground in pain but Thomson wasn't concerned about the pain the ex countifeit dealer was in. The Captain finally emerged form the staircase and upon realising that Thomson had shot Muller he let his guard down despite being in shock at what Thomson had done even though it was his job to subdue criminals. Thomson was breathing heavily and the gun shook slightly in his hand. Suddenly a desperate voice ran clear through Thomson's radio.

"How far is the medical team out Thomson?"

Myles' was pleading for help. Thomson and the Captain knew instantly that this was a bad sign. Almost instantly a smile began to crawl its way across Mullers smug face. His mind was now oh so clear. He knew Myles had found his brother and was certain that this would serve as a perfect reminder of what happens when you mess with the wrong people. He imagined in his head what the scene would be like and as he moved he felt his backup firearm on the other side of his belt. Thomson turned to look at the Captain, giving Muller the oppotunity he was hoping for. Swiftly reaching for his other firearm, a small revolver, he aimed it straight at The Captain. Thomson Saw him pull the gun out and before Muller even had the chance to pull the trigger, Thomson put a bullet straight into the murderer's chest. Muller fell back on the stone floor permanently, leaving Thomson shocked and the Captain dazed. Thomson breathed in relief and upon putting his gun back in his jacket, he pulled his black bolwer hat off, using it as a fan, to cool his recent actions away from his mind.

"Nice shooting, I've never quite seen you do that before"

"It's a rare thing, He shot my brother and kidnapped Tintin. It's what he deserved. Whats wrong with me Captain... I'm never usually like this"

The Captain was just about to reply when Myles voice screamed through the radio again and this time he sounded even more desperate.

"Thomson Please!Someone,Anymore Please...I need help!"

Thomson and the Captain rushed back to the main opening and saw the rescue helicopter land on the large flat outcrop of the island and the paramedics, numbering four appeared. Thomson remembered the may Myles had pleaded over the radio and had a bad feeling something was terribly wrong. Myles appeared out of nowhere and motioned the paramedics quickly down a flight of stairs that led under the the Castle. The Captian raced over to the stairs and followed the medical staff down, Thomson however raced back to his brother, who was being tended to by two other paramedics. By the time The captain had gottern down to where the paramedics were Tintin had been moved onto a streacher and had a neck brace around his neck. The Captain gasped upon seeing him. There was so much blood on the floor and from the angle he was standing at he could see every single injury upon Tintin youthful body. The paramedics were preforming CPR whilst another preformed mouth to mouth to force air into Tintin's lungs. Myles was shaking against the wall and crying hard. The Captain moved so he was kneeling next to him and pulled him in close as the paramedics continued but still nothing happened.

The paramedics continued for another two minuets but he still wasn't breathing. The lead paramedic pulled back and checked Tintin's pulse and upon feeling nothing but cold skin he pulled away, positively sure that there was nothing more they could do to save him. They pulled themselves away from the twenty two year old much to the distress of Myles. Myles' emotions went into overdrive and he lanched himself at the lead paramedic.

"No... No No No No Please! You can't just stop please" He pleaded, tears freefalling from his already tear soaked face. The Captain held him in his arms and gently helped him up from the croached over position they were in unable to stop tears from falling from his own eye's. He hugged Myles tightly but nothing would take away all the pain reigning thoughout every single cell in his body. They both collasped back onto the floor and the only sound that could be heard was Myles crying out for his dead brother.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" he cried harshly embedding his head into the Captain's already tear soaked jumper.

**Time for another cliffhanger and i'm sorry that this one is even worse than the last one but I love to leave people on the edge of their seats and then update weeks later... hehe... I should have updated this within a week... so untill then review and I don't want any reviews saying I can't believe you killed him just keep tuned cause the next few chapters will be the clinchers. The review I got for my harbour chapter in the last story made me want to write another chapter full of suspense but keep tuned this is not over yet.**


	9. Going Home

**Sorry for the wait but this chapter took a bit of writing. I got this idea after watching His Last Vow in the third series of the BBC series Sherlock. I loved the way the producers and writers created the mind palace sequence so I decided to do something similar but not the same for this story. I listened to Il Mare Calmo Della Sera by Andrea Bocelli and It helped me emphaise my desriptive writing as did the song Never Say Never by The Fray. And this dream sequence only 30 seconds has gone by in the real world. The words from Mylenne Klass' version of Live The Dream worked perfectly with the last pharagraph. **

Tintin felt himself being pulled into darkness and then suddenly he found himself in a world long since forgottern. His own mind. He could feel himself falling, he could hear the voices of people who he hadn't seen in such a long time but he could still feel the inflicted pain of Muller. He felt like he was falling through thin air in nothing but blackness able to see anything untill suddenly he was in the cell that Muller totured him in for hours. The room was empty apart from all the blood and the chair was discarded at the side of the room. He felt drained, weak and as he slid down the wall Muller appeared at the side.

"See, I told you i would suceed in killing you" he exclaimed with a smile on his face. A nasty thought ran though Tintin's head; was he dying, was this the afterlife. Pain ran through his chest exactly where his heart was and as he laid spread eagle across the floor Muller continued to assault Tintin with words.

"You're nothing to anyone! No one will even come to rescue a morsel like you"

Tintin's mind reached back to the slight memories he had before he slipped into this state. Myles was begging him to hang on, was that the talk of someone who didn't care for him?

"No one cares for you, You're better off dead. I just would so love to see Myles' face when he finds you lying dead on the floor"

Closing his eye's his best moments began to flash straight in front of him. Happy moments with Myles and The Captain, the feeling of getting the bad guys and making the world a better place but more importanty the most cherished childhood memory he had, the last moment he had with his Myles before the accident that took away what he loved the most. Althought only being seven he could remember the event as clear as crystal as if it was yesterday and it was a treasured moment that he would never forget. It was the day him and his brother sat down and taught each other the valuable and the most important rules of life, that he himself had relied upon. He told him that family and friends are the most needed aspects of life and that even though life is a rollercoaster someone will always be there for you to guide and support you no matter what anyone else says. He also said to him that you will always be stronger that what you believe yourself to be and no one can break you.

Tintin suddenly felt himself getting stronger the more he thought about that last statement he had replayed inside his head. Moments later he was pushing himself off the floor much to the discontent of Dr Muller. He was standing over him as he started to stand up, trying to talk him down like an animal he was intending to hunt. His senses where slowly but surely coming back to life and as this occured the pain began to flow back but at that moment the pain wasn't concerning him, he wanted to live more than anything and as Dr Muller gripped his sholders to try and push him back down but he felt stringer than ever before and used all of that energy to push off him and onto the ajoining wall. Muller was shocked and it showed in his facial features. Tintin felt for the cell door and with one push it opened, despite the fact that he could have been sure that it was locked. Muller yelled insults at him as he crawled further away from where he wanted him to be. Tintin felt his way for the stairs he reconised clearly from the last time he had been there and began to walk, run and escape back into the life he loved more than ever.

He was coming back

Pain pushed through the very veins inhabiting him and he felt like letting go again but even as much as he wanted the pain to go away, He wanted to live, he wanted to see his brother and The Captain, he wanted to feel everything that made him alive. The pain grew so intense but he would fight and fight till he got to the top.

**I apologize for the shortness but I didn't want to kill off Tintin but I wanted to do a dream sequence where he has a near death experience and then something spectacular happens... the next chapter will proberly need tissues so watch out for that. keeping reviewing and reading. Till Next Time!**


	10. A Brothers Vigil

**sorry for the wait guys but I really wanted this chapter clean and good before I uploaded it so thanks for being patient and this is one of the nicest chapters that i've written for the nightmare apart from the last chapter for Nightmare III - Brothers In Arms**

Myles cried hard against the Captain's shoulder and The Captain couldn't stop the tears from falling from his own eye's. Myles gripped the Captains blue jumper but couldn't take his eye's off his dead brother who was lying motionless upon the streacher.

Everyone was so unfocused that no one noticed Tintin's fingers twichting and then his eye's started to move beneath his eye lids. Myles looked at his brother, seeing the slight change in his finger positions but convinced himself that he was just seeing things. Then the unbelievable happened. Suddenly Tintin inhaled sharply and he shouted out almost immedaitely.

"Myles! Captain!"

Myles stared in shock at his brother and almost immediatly began pushing his way to his brother. He slid across the floor and pushed through the paramedics so he could grasp his brothers hand. Tintin gripped him tightly back and then his eye's opened revealing his Kind hazelnut eyes to the world again. The paramedics got back to work, checking his pulse, assessing his breathing and injuries.

"Thats impossible?" The Captain breathed, in shock from what had just happened in front of his very eye's. Very slowly a smile began to find it's way across his face. As the paramedics pulled the the streacher, Tintin didn't let go of his brothers hand even as they were going up the stairs. The captain followed behind, still crying except this time they were tears of joy not sadness. Fortunately all of them managed to somehow clamber into the helicopter. Tintin was still at risk of dying so he wasn't out of the woods yet

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the Hospital, Tintin was pulled straight into A&E with Myles, The Captain running behind the streacher but as soon as Tintin was through tthe double doors leading to surgery, Myles felt strong hands pushing him away.

"I'm sorry you can't comeback here"

Myles was pulled back by another doctor and led into a large waiting room. The Captain helped him sit down on the seat and pulled him close. Myles couldn't bear to let the Captain go, he was being so comfronting.

"I can't lose him Captain, I just can't"

"I know Myles, I Know"

The Captain and Myles stayed like this for a bit then they separated and faced an even more daunting task, waiting for the news. After another half an hour the captain fell asleep but Myles was pacing the floor, preparing for either bad news or good news, or both, If that was even possible. Every step brought more misery, more worries and the more he thought about it the more problems and scares arose, just making it even worse.

Time seemed to dissapear so slowly from Myles' perspective, every minute had the feel of an hour and an actual hour felt so much longer. After a while he was sick and tried of watching the minutes tick away upon the lone solitary clock on the sanitary white walls of the hospital waiting room. Why was it taking so long? Could there really be so much damage Myles' thought. He remembered walking into the cell and just seeing his brother tightly bound to the fallen chair. Looking down he realised that his brothers blood was still coating his hands and although it had dried, he had to fight the urge to not rush to the bathroom to throw up. He was covered in his own brothers life force, the very thing that kept him alive and that thought slowly began to consume him untill it burst. He looked at the Captain, snoring gently upon the seat. You're so lucky to have a friend like the Captain bro, I wish I had the same luck, Myles' thought. So many emotions were running through his mind at that moment, Fear,anger,heartbreak and god knows how may more. He didn't want him to die, not after everything they had been through and even so this wasn't the way he would have wanted this to happen in the first place. They were all supposed to be on holiday. It was a time for relaxing, spending time together and unknown to Myles, the Captain thought of him the same as he did Tintin, even though they had only known each other for a short time. After pacing the floor god knows how many times for a period of at least four hours, a doctor in scrubs finally exited the door and motioned for Myles to approach and that didn't really take much as he was desperate to find out how Tintin was. He stared at the doctors facial features for what seemed like a minuet but still couldn't quite work out what the doctor was going to say.

"He surived the operation" the Doctor said with a slight smile on his face.

Those words made Myles want to jump for joy. As all of the tension in his face suddenly dissapeared and where replaced by tears of relief but as he looked back at the doctor he realised that wasn't the full story. The doctor still had a slightly grim look on his face and this unerved Myles' slightly.

"He didn't get off lightly though" The doctor said, his voice dropping slightly.

"What do you mean?" Myles questioned.

"He was very lucky. He had a lot of damage to his internal organs and we managed to stop the internal bleeding but he has a collasped lung that was caused by a lung pucture by one of his broken ribs, he's on a ventillator to aid his breathing. He's in the ICU. There's one other thing, he fell into a coma after surgery"

Myles' heart suddenly droppped a thousand metres. He knew there would be a catch as it's Tintin's thypical MO in this kind of situation.

"You can see him if you want, If you follow me.."

"Wait a sec..."

Myles paced over to the Captain and gently shook the elder man, getting a response almost immediatly.

"Whats going on?" he asked sleepily followed by a long yawn.

"Captain, Tintin's okay, We can go and see him"

The Captain pulled himself up from the seat and gripped Myles' shoulders, pleading to his head that this wasn't a dream.

"What? He's okay?" he said, stunned by what Myles was telling him, given the nature of the injuries that Muller had inflicted upon him. They both let the Doctor lead them to Tintin's room but as they approached the ICU the Captain's face changed considerarbly.

"He is. Its... He...erm.. It may be a while for him to get back to normal"

As they approached Tintin's room and walked up to the window that revealed the fallen friend and brother they got a bigger shock than they thought. From where they were standing they could see all the bandages wrapped around Tintin's chest and saw that the arm that had had been stabbed was elevated in a sling to take the pressure off. All sorts of leads were attached to his other arm but there was one thing that upset Myles the most and that was Tintin's exceptionally pale complextion. He looked like an empty shell espically with the ventillator inserted down into his throat to help him breathe. They could hear the lifeline of Tintin bleeping bit by bit upon the heart monitor. They both desperately wanted to go in but were scared to.

"You can go in and see him if you like" the Doctor said before walking away down the corridoor and dissapearing through another set of double doors. Myles felt really compelled to go in but didn't want to be selfish due to the fact that the Captain thought the world of Tintin and cared just as much as he did so he remained outside. Myles walked up to the glass, resting his head against the glass. He placed his hand flat on the glass and stared deeply into Tintin's healing heart. All he could hope was that Tintin made a full recovery and desperately prayed that, that moment would come sooner than he thought.

**thanks for all the support, this story series has been brilliant and i've enjoyed writing every single chapter and I really apprecaite the reviews, follows and favourites by everyone. This is really close to the end now so hang on for just a little bit longer**


	11. Nothing In This World I Wouldn't Do

this wil proberly be the last chapter in this story so thanks for all the reviews and all the follows and favourites, without reviews i would have stopped writing this right at the beginning. The title for this chapter is based on the song Hey Brother by Avicii and I think the lyrics really describe the two of them.

three months later

Myles sat beside Tintin in wonder. Three months had passed and althought Tintin had healed he still hadn't woken up and this was begining to worry everyone. The ventilator was removed once his lungs had healed and scars now lay were previously had been savaged. Myles had tried everything to wake him from the coma. Playing his favourite music and talking to him wasn't working even the Captain had tried his best. The Captain was the one who kept Myles grounded and he had been there for him every step of the way. When Myles broke down the Captain helped him out and brought him back into a world of sanity even though his brother was lying helpless in a hospital bed. The Captain had left to give his official statement to the police following the iccident at the black Island and The Thomsons ended up getting a nasty surprise from the Interpol Director. Myles pulled his chair up closer to Tintin so his lips were right next to his ear.

"Tintin I'm so sorry. What happened to you was mostly my fault and I can't take it back but if I could I would. Your the only family I've got left"

His voice cracked slightly at that last part causing him to bury his face into his hands. He wove one of his hands into his brothers and gripped it as tight as he dared and a part of him thought that if it wasn't for Tintin's good old fighting spirit he would be planning a furneral by now.

Myles was just about to stand up when he felt Tintin's hand tightening around his own. He froze, half sitting half standing and looked at his brother as the grip got stronger and his facail features began to twicth. He sat back upon the chair and watched in awe as movement became existant from under his eyelids. Myles couldn't believe it, his wish had finally come true

Tintin's eyes began to gently open again but this time as he awoke he felt safer and as his vison cleared he realised he was in hospital and then suddenly he remembered what had happened to him and began to panic. Suddenly someone was over him trying to push him down and for one moment he thought it was Muller. He fought against the person for a few seconds then realised it was Myles and began to calm down.

"Bro...bro...Tintin it's okay it's me"

Myles helped his brother down onto the bed, trying his best not to agrevatte the wounds but Tintin couldn't help but bring his brother in tight for a hug and Myles response was even greater. Tintin had never been so happy to see anyone after all the pain he had been put thought. The torture in Bouduria, The stabbing in Malkalby, Mitsuhirato kidnapping him and now he felt so glad to be alive and breathing. Tintin didn't want Myles to let go.

"Maybe it would have have better if i was gone?" Tintin said as he lowered himself down onto the bed as Myles sat down beside him

"What do you mean Tintin?"

"There's always going to be people after me, no matter what I do. Maybe it would be better if I just.."

"Don't you dare talk like that! You are worth so much more than those scumbags" Myles said loudly, his voice sounding slightly rough from crying. "I would rather have you than ten hundred criminals in the world. You are all that matters to me and I will never, ever let anything happen to you. Thats a promise. And I know the Captain will say the exact same thing"

"Where is the Captain?" He asked softly, tears running down his face.

"He's with the police, He shouldn't be long"

"So much for a holiday" Tintin said, giggling slightly. "You can't take me anywhere"

Myles smiled slightly but then suddenly he remebered who had put him in hospital in the first place and began to panic.

"Oh god, Muller!"

"Relax Tintin, it's okay, Muller's not going to hurt you anymore, He's gone"

"As in.. "

"Yep"

Myles sat back down beside Tintin, ready to give a massive apology for what he thought he had done.

"Tintin ... I"

"I know what your going to say Myles, It wasn't your fault, no matter what you say"

Myles went quiet but accepted that his brother didn't want to argue about it. It was at that moment that tears began to run down Tintin's face.

"I'm just so glad to see you Myles, I thought I was dead"

Myles was speechless, he didn't know what to say to him so he pulled him in closer and hugged him tightly again wishing he could push away all the pain that had been inflicted upon his brother and send it back to the hell from once they came.

"The strange thing is if it weren't for the Thompson's I don't think any of this would have happened"

"How come Myles?" Tintin asked pulling away from his brother and settleling upon the bed.

"They're the ones who encoraged you to go to Borduria in the first place"

"Hmm, fair point"

"Can I ask you something Tintin? Why were you there anyway, Bouduria"

**There you go, the whole story finished and It had a happy ending instead of a cliffhanger like my ususal stories. thanks for the reviews and again no flames please if anyone does review. till my next story...See Ya's JanikaSkyovaBulletGal oh yes and watch out for another story that will be coming soon. I'm not going to say what It Is as its a bit of a surprise hehehe! Till next time**


End file.
